Techniques of providing an ID reader for an overhead traveling vehicle, and reading IDs of transported articles using the ID reader are known (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-182743). However, in some cases, the overhead traveling vehicle cannot read the ID depending on the size of the article, or the position where the ID is attached.